Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jill Sparrow
by Salienne de Lioncourt
Summary: What if Jack Sparrow had a sister, one who was just a bit crazed? And what if she got his ship, outsmarted him at a few too many turns, and was after a certain item he kept quite close to heart? (Item, not person!) About 2 years after movie
1. Jack's Return to Port Royal

Disclaimer: "Pirates of the Caribbean" does not belong to me, and neither do its wide array of characters… except for Jack, whom I have kidnapped and locked in my room and am never letting go. I gave him a replica of the _Black Pearl_ and feed him sometimes. He's happy.

A/N: Well my friend and I saw POTC together and more or less thought up of the same exact plot, but here's my take on it. I hope y'all enjoy! :D Hers, btw, can be found at so enjoy!

A/N3: Well, this chappie was edited to make it actually make SENSE with the layout of the blacksmith shop and for writing. Nothing big, really. Here ya go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Captain Jack Sparrow grunted in pain as he stumbled into the blacksmith shop at Port Royal, fairly sure he hadn't been spotted, and, after taking a single step onto the ramp, collapsed to the side, tumbling down a good two to three feet and landing on his side with a grunt. He'd come in the hopes that Will Turner--he would make a fine pirate someday with some help--was still there, and, knowing him as he did, the lad _was_ still there. Hopefully.

            "Jack!" The afore-mentioned turned towards the sound, only to see Will running towards him, a hammer still in one hand, and blacksmith's apron around himself, eyeing the wound in Jack's shoulder with dismay. Well, not the wound persay. More like the dirty, soiled cloth wrapped around it, soaked through with blood, and the bloodied dirty hand that kept it in place. Curious, how much blood was there. "Jack, what happened to you?!"

On somewhat different circumstances, one of his trademark witty remarks would have escaped him, but for the moment, that really wasn't going to be an option. Instead, Jack merely looked at Will for a moment, a slightly bemused but forced expression on his face, and followed Will's gaze to his shoulder, then looked back up. "You mean this?"

Will didn't answer, but waited for him to continue.

Jack waved his arm in a gesture that was supposed to be dismissive, but cringed and put it back down, as that was the one with the hurt shoulder. He then opened his mouth to speak. "It's nothin', mate, just a scratch. But I could use some help now, savvy?" Will was about to protest, but thought better of it and attempted to hoist him up. With some effort from the both of them, including a groan from the Captain, Jack was pulled up into a sitting position, and he relaxed against the base of the wall beside the ramp. "Aah, thank you Will. Much obliged. But, I wonder, I'd be _mighty _grateful for some accommodations right about now."

"Wha-?"

"Ye see, I'd do it myself, but I'm not quite sure I'll be very able to in just a moment…" And with that, the pirate known as Jack Sparrow, scurvy of the Spanish Main, soon, perhaps, to be the entire ocean, captain of the _Black Pearl_, passed out.


	2. We have to get him a doctor!

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter mateys! Thanks for the two reviews I DID get so far! (So, in other words, review, review, review! ;) ) And, just like I promised, this chappy IS longer. Considerably so.

"We have to get him a doctor!" was the first thing Jack heard when he woke up, said in a male voice that he was fairly sure he recognized.

"What doctor?" another retorted, a considerably more feminine one, and most definitely one he recognized. "He was spotted, Will. How are we going to explain away the wound, or the hair?" A small part of him was insulted at this. He thought his hair was quite befitting of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. "He is inescapably a pirate!"

"So we hide the hair, and make something up!" that male voice replied, and he heard footsteps begin to make their way towards the bed he was lying on.

"No one's touching me hair," he groaned, pulling himself up a mere inch before the pain in his shoulder stopped him, and wincing in pain, he opened his eyes, looking around for the hat he no longer felt on his head. He was in some sort of fancy-shmancy guest room, in a soft bed that he was currently lying in, a dresser, a clean hardwood floor, a door on the opposite side of the room, shut tight, a fireplace, and a fancy hardwood table next to his bed, on the left side, on which he almost immediately discovered his hat. Altogether, this room was far too clean and tidy for his liking, but he didn't really think about that right now. What he did do was stare at his hat and contemplate how exactly he could reach it without moving his aching shoulder, or disturb it in any way. Finally, he decided to just leave it for now, figuring it was safe enough, and turned back to Will and the lovely Miss Swann, Elizabeth Turner now, with a slightly bemused expression on his face. Both of them were watching him with very noticeable concern. "No, never would 'a' worked out dearie," he said with a small shake of his head, giving a lone glance to Elizabeth, and then turning his head so that he was facing both of them again. Will was already closer to the bed than Elizabeth, had been in the process of walking over before Jack had spoken up actually, and he decided that he was going to ignore that remark, and finished his walk over to the bed, standing beside it and looking down at the captain. "So are you going to tell us what happened, Jack?" he asked.

"I'd love to tell you that, lad, really I would, but now's not exactly the most opportune of moments, is it?" he answered, moving his right hand to motion to his shoulder. Even though there was a fresh bandage on it, it was obvious there was a wound there from the blood that had seeped through. Well, this would certainly be an interesting scar to show the ladies when it was healed, a stab wound from a sword, which carried quite a story with it.

"You're certainly right about that," the woman commented, and walked over herself, sitting down on the edge of the bed and moving her hands towards the bandage and gently beginning to unwind it. Jack flinched in pain for what must have been the hundredth time—oh would some rum be good right now—and then his eyes widened as they beheld the discolored flesh. It wasn't that bad, really, an infection had only just set in. Cauterizing it, if done straight away, would fix it up right quick. "It's infected, Jack," she sighed.

"Well that's interesting…" he murmured, not able to stop eyeing it. It hadn't looked quite like that the last time he'd seen it. He'd tried to sew it up on that ship he'd stowed away one. Obviously, he'd bungled it up.

"Yes, extremely," Elizabeth breathed, eyeing it warily.

"We need a doctor," Will said yet again, not able to touch the stab wound, or even directly acknowledge it, but his eyes constantly drawn towards it. 

"And how do you propose we get one?" Elizabeth retorted. Will opened his mouth to reply, but that's when Jack decided to cut in.

"If I may make a suggestion, luv, just take out the thread, clean it, and caut'rize it, savvy?"

Just then, a cry interrupted them, and Elizabeth jumped to her feet, completely forgetting the injured pirate lying on the guest room bed. "The baby!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the room, light blue satin skirts billowing behind her as the door shut.

"Don't you have a maid or nurse for that sort of thing?" Jack inquired, widening one eye just a tad more than the other.

"Not yet. She was only born two weeks ago," Will offered as an explanation, and then turned towards the doorway for a few seconds before Elizabeth came walking back in with a screaming infant in her arms, shutting the door behind her.

"What if we only make it worse, Jack?" she asked, rocking the child in her arms so that it ever so slowly calmed down. Will and Jack could barely hear her over the baby's wailing.

"It'll be worse if ye _don't do anythin', savvy? Just gimme some rum, __not burned in a bonfire would be me preference, and pull the stuff I closed it up wit' out. Then, clean it, and burn it closed with somethin'."_

"It'll hurt, Jack," Will pointed out.

"Well aware of it, mate. Hurt like hell, actually. Done it meself a few times."

"Well you can't do it yourself now, Jack."

"Glad you volunteered, lad," Jack "thanked", waving his right arm in tune with the words, "Would've been a time doin' it meself with only the use of one hand."

Neither Will nor Elizabeth appeared as if they particularly loved the idea, but if they didn't do anything, then Jack was as good as dead. The lass of the two left the room with her now-quiet baby girl, her husband right behind her. In a few minutes, they had returned, Elizabeth with the things needed to clean and rewrap the wound, and Will with the heating pan Elizabeth's maid always used for her bed, along with a beautiful stuff called liquor, which he handed straight-away to Jack's right, good arm.

"Whenever you're ready…" said Will, and Elizabeth Turner sat down on the Captain's hurt side, babyless now.

Luckily, the bottle's cap was gone, probably removed by one of his two friends. "Bottom's up!" and he took a deep swig of rum.

Around an hour and a half later, Jack's left shoulder was clean, cauterized, causing agony with every movement of his arm, and freshly wrapped. The pirate probably wouldn't have been in such a good mood as he was had he not finished the entire bottle of alcohol. He was completely and utterly drunk. It was a miracle that he hadn't passed out yet.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" Elizabeth screamed right in Jack's face. She probably would have slapped him if she didn't feel the least bit of sympathy over his shoulder. He was making so much bloody noise singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" that there was bound to be someone coming into the room at any moment. She had only screamed as a very last resort.

He stopped his song and looked up and away from watching his fingers move, dropping the arm as he did so. "You don't have to scream, luv, I can hear ye just fine." She grit her teeth in exasperation. "But ya know, having some company on that island would have been so nice-"

"Yes, I know that, Jack, " she groaned, rolling her eyes out of sheer annoyance. "We went over this before. Now-"

"No, not _that_ island. _Second_ one, third time I was left by me onesies." He was slurring, eyes unfocused, drunk, but it was obvious he meant what he was saying. 

Will practically jumped to his feet from the chair that he had been sitting rigidly in, disbelieving. "You lost the Black Pearl _again?!" he demanded._

"Aye, but it wasn't me crew this time, ye see. It was me damned sister Jill."

A few minutes later, Jack was out cold, their daughter checked on, and Will and Elizabeth were out in their bedroom, talking. 

"That has to be the worst pirate I have ever seen, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed behind the closed doors.

"I agree," Will returned.

"He's completely insane!"

"We knew this already, Elizabeth. He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But a sister? Did he ever-"

"Not one word."

The baby's cries interrupted them once again. She never slept for more than two hours before waking up with a scream. The two hurried down together to the nursery.


	3. Jack Meets Jill

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was away for the week on vacation. Didn't have computer access. So, here's the third part mates! Enjoy.

A/N2: Decided to add in a little more to this chapter, so it's going to be a wee bit long. Sorry 'bout that!

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke this time to someone checking on his wound and changing the bandages. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Will doing this, and not Elizabeth. He cringed as the lad's hands moved the wrong way. "Not very ladylike and nimble are we, man?"

"I must've gotten it from my father, the pirate," he retorted, and finished the wrapping with a tug. "Besides, I _am a blacksmith, Jack."_

"So, do you still practice three hours a day to kill us pirates?"

"Only have time for one hour now," he admitted.

"I knew it! I knew a girl would help! But tell me," A searching look in his eyes now. "Still do it to kill us pirates?"

"Of course," Will replied, expression utterly serious. Jack cocked his head. "As for "getting myself a girl" as you so readily put it, why don't you follow your own advice?" 

Jack rubbed his cheek, grimacing. "Followed that advice more times 'an I can count, mate." 

Will contemplated this for a moment, wasn't about to argue _that_ point, and stood up, pacing the length of the room once before coming back to the bed. "Jack, what happened to you? How did… _this_ happen?"

Jack Sparrow lay back. "P'raps we should wait for your dear Miss Turner, mate. Would certainly be faster than explaining it all twice." Will agreed, excused himself, and left the room for a good ten minutes, leaving Jack to ponder over the whole tale with mixed feelings. This wasn't exactly something he looked to forward to in its reliving. His reverie was interrupted when Will finally returned, Elizabeth in two.

"All right. Tell us, what happened Jack?" She never missed a beat, that one. Almost made him wish he'd gotten her a far beat drunker on the island, and stayed a bit more sober himself. That would only confuse matters now though,

With a melancholy yet dramatic air that was truly Jack, the pirate began to relate his tale, this tale:

It was a routine plundering and pillaging, no one seriously injured on either ship, and all the gold and silver going straight to the pirate ship known as the Black Pearl, still the most fearsome ship in the Spanish Main even after the curse was lifted, and all of Barbosa's men sent to swing on the gallows.  That had been a nice day, that had, and all had been smooth sailing ever since, leaving Jack and the rest of his crew with a feeling of overall contentment. 

Jack was calmly at the wheel, steering his ship on another adventure when another ship was spotted on the horizon, one that was just barely in sight. In all likelihood, the other vessel had not even seen them yet. The Black Pearl kept on sailing, although at a course that veered slightly more to that other ship. On closer inspection, it certainly appeared promising, and, well, one could always use some extra treasure, could one not? After all, a pirate was completely obsessed with it.

Before long, they caught up to the second craft, or perhaps it was the second craft that caught up to _them_. After the events that followed, that was certainly the more likely scenario.

The first thing noticed about the other ship, noticed not too long after its being spotted in fact, was that, it too, carried black sails. This could only mean one thing: more pirates. Left with the decision of fight or flee, Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, chose fight.

Things happened fast enough with the clashing of the two great vessels. Cannon fire, wood splintering and holes being blown into the hulls of both ships, yells, screams, quick maneuvering, fast-paced orders, and finally, the crew of the second ship, the Crimson Star, the name of which Jack sadly did not take the time to see, boarded. Swords were drawn ever which way, and the air was filled with cursing, blade meeting blade, gunshots, although not many, and pirates upon pirates dead set on claiming the day as their own. It was pure chaos. Here was one who fell, here another cut down, here yet a third killed. The only one who seemed to be having an easy time of it was Jack, up on the quarterdeck beside the wheel, who cut through the enemy like butter. Ever since the events of a year or so ago, he had a real thing about people either blowing holes in or boarding his ship. Or both. Especially both.

"They better have something we can use, Jack!" Anamaria yelled over the din, delivering a swift kick to the short, dirty man's groin, and a right blow of her sword into his chest, before moving on to the next unlucky soul. "And ye still owe me my ship!"

"You'll get one, luv, you'll get one!" he yelled back, dodging a clumsy slash and delivering a skilled one of his own.

The battle raged on just this way for a few minutes in which neither side gained any clear advantage or received that many casualties, after which there was a small but major change. The very captain of the Crimson Star decided to join in the fray, as a large portion of her crew not stationed firmly on the ship had already done, and boarded also. Grabbing a tope, she appeared strangely like Jack as she swung across the small expanse of ocean and swung over to the Black Pearl, far more gracefully than Jack seemed to ever be able to do it. On her landing, she kicked aside one of her own crew members, and he landed with a barely audible splash in the ocean. She didn't bother to deal with any of the "small fry" that made up Jack's crew, but made her way directly up the steps to the wheel. Jack was facing in the complete opposite direction, and took care of a pesky little pirate from the Crimson Star before twisting around to take a swipe at whoever was sneaking up behind him, but froze just as the sword was at the tip of its arc, taking in the vision of this particular captain. "Jill?" he managed, completely in disbelief. This was someone he had not seen in over twelve years.

Jill Sparrow, the captain of the Crimson Star, smiled icily. 'Why hello Jack!" she said in cheerful greeting, and thrust her sword forward, a direct shot to his gut. Jack jumped back at the very last moment, narrowly missing the blade himself. His shirt had a tear now, though. That was close. "Long time no see," she continued. "How've ya been?"

"Oh, just fine," he replied, regaining himself, but still a little on guard over that close call. Shaking it off, he moved forward, delivering a blow of his own that Jill lithely dodged. This gave Jack a split second to take in his sister's appearance. Around his height now-that hadn't changed in all these years. She appeared harder now, more worn, wearing men's breeches and a loose-fitting white shirt, much like his. He wasn't wearing the brown vest on this particular day, so the outfits appeared strikingly similar. Her black hair, on the other hand, was completely different than his. It was pulled back in a ponytail, cascading all the way to her buttocks. She also had her very own hat, no bandanna. "And tell me, how have _you_ been," (Some sword clashing and fancy footwork that led up to the two getting themselves on opposite sides of the wheel…) "dear sister?"

She swiped to the left, and he dodged to the right. "Oh, you know…" she began, and the two engaged in some more swordplay and quick movements that led to them moving a full 360 degrees around the wheel. "Gold, riches, the usual. That's what the life or a pirate is, is it not?"

Just as Jack found his moment and swung the wheel away from him, the sail cascading across the quarterdeck, Jill dove forward towards him, narrowly missing it and getting a shot at her brother all at once. Jack leapt aside and, catching her at the very last moment, slashed her upper left arm. It was only a flesh wound, but it sure bled fast enough to make it seem more serious than it really was.

The female of the two straightened up and, swapping the sword over to her left hand, clamped her right to the cut, then bringing it back in front of her eyes. The hand came back bloody. Jill switched the sword back over to her right, eyes blazing forward at the one who had caused this. Her crimsoned fingers clung to the blade, making the hilt both moist and sticky, something most people would find uncomfortable and even repulsive. Not her. Jill relished it, relished the feel of the blood. That didn't stop her mad rage, though. "You're going to pay for that, Jack," she hissed, sword extended before here.

"You always were so touchy, Jill," he sighed nonchalantly, easily blocking an angry thrust and returning with one of his own. She really had been too. One of these days, he had to take her out on a relaxing excursion of some sort. A trip to Tortuga or even Port Royal would be good.

All eyes were on the pair of them now, these two siblings dueling it out. None of the fighting had actually ceased, but everyone on either one of the two ships knew that the outcome all depended upon the two battling upon the quarterdeck, which kind of made the fighting of the two crews just a tad bit pointless. Didn't really matter, though, at least not to Jill's crew. This was the whole fun of it, even if those two were constantly observed out of the corner of everyone's eye.

"You know what would do you some good, Jill?" Down the stairs and up the stairs they went, across roping and back, up and down, left and right; they were all over. "Get out some, lie down on a beach, drink some rum!" Jack stopped and looked her up and down for the briefest second. "You could use it."

Through the clanging of swords, the two ended up right back on the quarterdeck, fighting as far away from the steering wheel as they could. That had gotten them nowhere, that thing had.

And neither was this. They were both just about equally skilled with a blade.

"You know what would do _you_ some good, Jack?" Jill bent back quickly, narrowly missing a blow that would have cut her throat, and the two swords met again.

"What's that Jill?" he inquired, appearing actually a little curious.

"For you… To. Shut. Up." Ducking low to dodge a wide arc made by Jack's weapon, she caught him off guard and thrust herself up behind her sword, catching him in the shoulder, the one that didn't currently hold the sword in it. Mercilessly, she drove it in some more, jiggled it around, and pulled it back out. Miraculously, she had missed any major arteries or veins, or anything major at all really, not anyone, either on the Crimson Star or Black Pearl, noticed. Blood began pouring out immediately. Jack was actually frozen in shock in pain, without even being capable of delivering a wordy comeback of his own for what could have been the first time in his life.

"See," she smirked, gazing with glee at the blood gushing from the wound. "Such an improvement!" And without any further ado, Jill Sparrow lifted her sword high and brought the hilt down upon his head. "Goodnight, dear brother."


	4. Jill's Interrogation

A/N: This one is a little shorter, again. As y'all have probably noticed by now, my chappie lengths fluctuate. Hope ye enjoy nonetheless! Oh, and school started, first year of high school for me, so I may not be updating as much as I want to be, just to let you all know. But, without further ado and without anymore ramblings of the paranoid author, here it is! 

_This_ time, Jack sputtered awake from a bucket of salt water being poured over his head. Jumping up out of sheer instinct, he gasped in pain and settled immediately back down. "Careful," a mocking voice said, and he turned his head only to see his loving, caring sister standing by him, a bucket held loosely in one hand, the other hand balanced on the hilt of her sword. "I barely stopped the bleeding the first time. Wouldn't want to open it back up again."

"Why, thank you for the concern luv. It's touching."

Jill smiled icily, leaned in close. "Is it now?" she breathed. He shrugged, sharply took in a breath from the pain that caused, and cursed himself for his own stupidity in moving the shoulder that was _obviously_ hurt in such a way.

She smirked, backed away again. "You know what I want Jack."

"A hobby?" he offered.

"Mmm…" smiling, she smacked him across the face. Bloody magnet for female hands that bloody side of his face was. Flinching, he brought his hand to the stinging cheek, then brought the hand before his eyes, moving his fingers around as if examining it deeply for signs of some abnormality, or simply just very interested in the creases of it… _very_ interested. When he heard a cleared throat, his eyes were drawn away from this spectacle, and beheld his darling sister as if she had just been noticed. She sighed.

"Just tell me what I want to know, Jack. Then… you won't be hurt. No one has to get hurt here, don't ye see?"

"Except of course for me, my crew, and my ship, correct?"

She smiled, and it would have seemed sincere but for something lurking behind her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. "Well, no one has to get hurt _again_, savvy?" 

"Again, you say? Hmmm… Well, sounds fine to me, but then, you do have me at a bit of a disadvantage. Why not loosen these bonds, and _then_ we can talk, eh?"

"Not likely." She didn't appear quite so jovial any longer. "Now, tell me where the Isla de Muerta is, _or_, give me the compass. _Then_, we'll see what to do next."

"The what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in what appeared to be actual puzzlement.

She was glowering now. "Just give me the damn compass, or, if you were so bloody stupid as to _lose_ it, then tell me where the island is!"

"An island, is it? Can't help you much there. Only know one to perfection, and _that one was burned to the ground. Bloody hate that island…" As usual, very passionate hand motions and facial expressions followed every word._

Jill, not having the least bit of an idea what he was talking about, decided to ignore that comment and move things along. "Oh, not even you can be that dumb, Jack! Bloody imbecile, yes, but not _that_ bad!" Her composure seemed to come together again with a deep breath, or perhaps two or three, and another faked smile just oozing sugar and no spice magically appeared. "So I suggest you start telling your twin the truth, or your twin will stick your 'ead on a pike for all to see and enjoy!" Perhaps this time, the smile was sincere.

The image flashed through Jack's mind, and his eyes widened. No, definitely not good, so, making as if he'd just deduced what it was that she was going on about, he spoke up with something a bit more helpful to her cause. "Oh, _that compass! __That Isla de Muerta!" She nodded her head in encouragement, smile stretching so far now that it barely fit the confines of her face anymore. Scary, really. "You do know there's a curse, right?"_

At this, Jill let out a laugh of pure unadulterated mirth. "Oh, ye still manage to amuse me with your foolish tricks! I believe in curses, Jack, like I believe in an 'onest livin'."

"That'd be none at all then, eh?" he said, not really expecting a response to his favor.

"Just about, yes."

"You haven't heard the stories?" he tried, although it was as good as hopeless.

She shrugged. "Been off lootin' the Americas, Jack. Some good stuff there, but not nearly as nice as back here at home. Got bored. Remembered the compass ye stole from me on top of all of that, and, well, to put it bluntly… I want it back."

"Darling, I pilfered that compass square, and all by me onesies, savvy? 'S not my thought you somehow got the thought in yer head that I stole the bloody thing from you."

"'Twas my plunder, you theavin' scoundrel!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Pirate here, Jill!" She slapped him again. Harder this time. If luck weren't on his side, as it hadn't been for the past 10 years or so, he'd probably get a nasty bruise there. And things had been going so well for him this past one year too!

"All right, if you refuse to cooperate, then p'raps the Code's way of dealin' with a washed out captain would be right and fitting, don't you think? A nice maroonin' should put things into perspective for you."

Oh, not _that_ again! He was about to voice his opinion on the matter, but had no chance to, as at that moment, Jill decided it was the perfect moment for the having of his head collide with the butt of a pistol lying off to the side. _Wonderful day he was having!_


	5. Jack Needs Help

A/N: YIKES! Wow, SO very sorry for the long wait on this update, everyone. With school starting, it's been pretty hectic. Besides that, my muse temporarily ran away, leaving me no hints to any of the character's personalities until I watched PotC again. So, that said, here's the next chappie up!

 "Don't tell me, Jack," Will interrupted.

"Another island?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Aye," Jack said in reply to them both with a frown. Well, at least it hadn't been that same one. He was starting to hate islands.

"I wonder," Will mused, " is three times some sort of record?"

"Ah yes," Elizabeth dictated, "The infamous Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, darlin'."

"The infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she corrected, "he who holds the record for most occasions marooned upon a lone island."

"Ah, but shouldn't escape be included in there?" Jack reminded.

"Of course. And however _did_ you escape this time? I suppose a considerable amount of rum was involved?"

"Yes, how _did you escape, Jack?" Will also questioned. Perhaps, by some miracle, they would receive an honest response._

The pirate grinned, showing off his gold-capped teeth in a particularly devilish way, and attempted to hoist himself up a bit. "Well, you see…" he began in an utmost serious tone, usual air intact, and would have sat up the rest of the way if it wouldn't have caused him unnecessary pain. If only Jill hadn't taken out that thread she'd closed his wound with; then it wouldn't have had to be cauterized, although, in all likelihood, there would have had to have been something wrong with the cord if she'd left it in. "This time, I swam out to sea almost the moment those ships turned their backs on me, third bloody time, and stayed there in that water for _hours_ before a shark finally came swimmin' by. Then I punched him hard on the nose… with me right arm o' course. Then we both had a nice calm ride to the next dock, currents allowing of course. Wonderfully useful sharks can be once they know you're the captain, eh?" he finished, with an over exaggerated pointed motion of his right arm.

Will nodded, appearing just as serious as Jack when he'd started the tale, but Elizabeth appeared about as disbelieving as if he'd told her he was really her father reincarnated… fifty years in the past.

Finally, Will spoke up, breaking the silence that followed. "How did you keep it from going under?"

"Well that's where the really very interesting part comes in. I ripped off one of me favorite hair-pieces, bloody terrible that was, and used it like reins, pulling up whenever it tried to surface."

"I don't see any hair missing," Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"How could you tell?" Will was watching Jack's hair now as if it would pop up and devour one of them whole at any moment, one eyebrow raised. It truly would be impossible. Jack looked at him a moment, not really offended but more… offset, and turned away, back towards the dear Miss Elizabeth, who was scowling just a little. None of it was really all that serious, but still, it felt better to outsmart than to be outsmarted.

"There is still no possible way in which you might have accomplished that, Jack," she continued, refusing to surrender.

"But you weren't there, were you luv? And I'm a pirate, besides. And pirates… don't lie, at least, not much," Jack grinned in response, ignoring both Will and Elizabeth's disbelieving looks. Had they ever had _one accord with a pirate in whom a man's word had not been kept? Even Barbosa had kept his word, mangy as he was… to a point at least._

"Sounds as if you've done so at least once or twice to your sister," Will interrupted, changing the subject just enough to keep Jack and his wife from a so-called "battle of the minds". Besides that, pirates were known for being lying scoundrels, and if that tale Jack had of the _Pearl's latest abduction was even half-right, then the sister of the man certainly seemed to think so too. But then again, if that tale was to be trust, Jack's sister wasn't in the right mind._

"Ah yes. My twin sister, actually. Lovely girl. Looks just like me, and 's just as brilliant. Crazy as a loon, though." He really was frowning now. How could things have gone so wrong with her? 

"But… Jack, what does all of this have to do with us?" Elizabeth asked, knowing very well what it had to do with them as her and the one she would spend the rest of her life with exchanged glances.

"Well, you see," he started, picking up his right arm to sway in sync with his words. "That's really why I came here, really. As I'm a bit short on me list of allies at the moment, I could really use some help." Elizabeth sighed, eyes momentarily downcast. That was what she'd been afraid of.

"We have to help him, Elizabeth," Will said the moment the door was shut on their own bedroom. The nursery was directly across from them, for obvious reasons, and Jack right down the hall. Oh, they had to do something with Jack soon. Only an hour or so after he'd shown up at Will's door and been managed into the house, they'd been questioned on whether either of them had seen him or had had any contact with his person. He'd been spotted, not having been at the peak of his stealth.

On top of that, Elizabeth's father was not going to stay away forever, was expected, in fact, only three short days hence, and the servants were becoming suspicious of the mysterious man in one of their guest bedrooms. A lie that he was an ill uncle of Will's was not going to hold up for long. It was pure luck that had kept him safe so far, and pure luck that had arranged it so that Jack would arrive precisely when the Governor was out.

"We've just had a child, Will! We haven't even named her yet. How can we just leave her like this?" she argued, although whether it was more with him or herself, she didn't know.

"We owe him a hundred times over, and a hundred after that! We can't just leave him after he comes to us for help. You know that."

"I- oh, we couldn't his sister have stayed in the New World?" she muttered, not expecting an answer. Will was holding her now, her leaning back into his welcoming hold, and it was all that was keeping her from a breakdown of some sort. This was her child, her only child!

 But this was also Jack Sparrow. "I suppose we really do owe him a great debt, don't we, Will?"

"And he us," the blacksmith agreed, head situated comfortably beside hers.

"What are we going to do about the baby?"  Elizabeth Turner _really_ had no urge to leave her newborn; the very thought of it chilled her to the bone. Slowly, she turned in her beloved's grasp, looking deep into his eyes. "I-I'm not sure if I can leave her yet, Will."

He smiled, trying his best to cheer her up. "I know, but it's Jack, Elizabeth. With his inane insanity and brand of luck, we should be back in less than a week."

"You're probably right," she sighed, not able to suppress a smile of her own. Reluctantly, she drew back. "I suppose I'll inform one of my maids that she is to watch her for a day or so before Father returns, and he'll hire a fine nurse."

"It sounds perfect." With a loving kiss, the two finally parted, and the mother changed out of that dress she readily despised, as it too had to come equipped with that wonderful thing that was called a corset, and changed to a nightgown before leaving the room, going to feed that darling infant of hers who was now screaming for dinner.


	6. Out of the Mansion

A/N: School. Is. Evil. I haven't had time to get on and type for weeks! Here's the next chapter all! I swear the next one won't be such a long wait!

"So, where are we going now, lad?" Jack asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, ignoring the slight heightening of the constant ache he now felt. He grabbed his hat, couldn't forget that, with his right hand and placed it on its proper place atop his head. His bandana had never become separated from his hair. 

His belt, or simply something that was part of his "effects" as Jack himself called it all, was secure, with both sword and pistol securely fastened. His compass, though, was situated in a place quite different than that of where Will had last seen it. Stopping in mid-motion of whatever it was he happened to be doing at the time, Captain Sparrow took the hat back off of his head and placed it on the bed, upside-down. Then, before Will's bemused eyes and with a furrowed brow and deep concentrating expression of his own, he reached inside it and rummaged around. After a minute of untying and unbuttoning and doing who knows what else to this and that, he pulled out something that was as important to him almost as much as the _Pearl_: his compass. Flipping it open, he took a deep analysis of it, and flipped it shut again, placing it in another location around his other effects, leaving that compartment in his hat empty. Then, unceremoniously, he took the hat back up and flipped it to where it had just been sitting on top his head. "Knew that'd come in handy!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Will was staring at Jack as if he was half-mad, half completely incomprehensible, which induced a wide, golden-toothed grin from Jack. "Put it in a little while ago… just in case, if you know what I mean." Just how Jack had managed to keep his hat through all his various trials and adventures, Will had absolutely no idea, It was a bloody miracle, and only a small part of the pirate's well-known legend. Really, it should have been included in many of the stories. "So, is dear Elizabeth going to be joining us, then?"

"Not just yet, Jack," Will informed, dressed in a somewhat mix of what Jack had seen him in on that day at the gallows, and what he'd worn on their little adventure for Will's little treasure obsession: Elizabeth Swann, and Jack's own: the _Black Pearl. It was a bit strange, really, how Will refused to fully switch over to the styles of his new position, after marrying a noblewoman and all. If one didn't know better, it would seem as if Will was clinging to his old clothing, almost like a pirate and his, say, sword, or ship, or treasure or hat, or ship, or coat…_

"How do we get out o' here, then?" Jack asked, adding another question to his last train of thought. He really was quite ready to get out of there, though. All these well-to-do surroundings in which he wasn't there to steal all of that which made them "well-to-do" made him uncomfortable, brought back too many painful memories, although he'd never show it or admit to it. Give him Tortuga and with a nice drink of rum, the _Black_ _Pearl_, his beloved ship, docked right there, awaiting its Captain. With a suppressed sigh, Jack began to move towards the door, his cocky swagger still intact. A pirate's life for him was right.

"We're going to leave out the front door while Elizabeth keeps most of the staff busy. Then, we go to my shop. Soldiers have already searched there, and they shouldn't again any time soon. They _haven't_ been here yet, though, and Elizabeth's father will be back soon. Is this sufficient for you, Jack?"

"So I _was spotted then," Jack mused._

"You're not as stealthy as you thought."

"But they never caught me, now did they, mate?"

Will simply gave Jack a look before opening the door and peeking out into the hall, then motioning for the pirate to follow. "You know William," Jack said quietly as the two went down the hall, "You'd make a bloody good pirate. What do you say to a trial stay on my crew, take after your Dad."

"You'd only wish, Jack," Will retorted, and led the way. Once they were through the hall, didn't really take that long, honestly, they made their way down the stairs, to the landing, and finally the front door. Feeling home free, Will opened the door only to come face to face with their dear friend the Commodore with his fist raised, about to knock. Jack wasted no time in diving to the side and into the very room in which Elizabeth had once hidden cursed pirates, and got into that very same closet. Luckily, he'd been just far enough from the door at a certain angle to not be seen. If only Jill had not stabbed his bloody shoulder. _Then_ he might not have had to hide out in a closet.

Through the two sets of doors that now separated him from the front, the concealed figure could hear muffled voices. Briefly, he wondered on what things would have been like if Elizabeth had married the Commodore. The very thought made him grimace. Those two would make a terrible match… that gentleman would make the worst possible pirate.

After sitting there for a good 15 minutes, and with absolutely nothing to occupy himself with, he was left to lean back against a wall and sit silently for that entire time, waiting for the door to the room to be opened. Finally, it was, followed by the door of his very own closet. "Get lost, mate?" Jack remarked at first sight of William's face, still reclined back.

"Not quite. Making it so that the Commodore won't see _you on out exit," Will replied, extending a hand. Jack took it and got to his feet._

"And how is out dear friend the Commodore?" Jack asked, a hand slung on his pistol.

"In good health, but looking for you, Jack, I might add. Elizabeth is keeping him occupied in the dining room, so I suggest we get out of here before he decides to take a tour." Was that animosity Jack detected in his tone?

"I'd have to say that girl is right smooth, mate. You sure she doesn't have pirate in her blood on top o' yours?  That daughter of yours could be bloody good when she's grown."

"My daughter is not becoming an outlaw when she grows up, Jack."

"Ah, but one can never tell," Jack pointed out, with a somewhat… evil twinkle in his eye and of course accompanying hand motion.

Once again, the pair of them hurried to the front doors, and this time, Jack safely hid behind the door, Will opened it and was luckily not greeted by anyone this time around. After he gave the all clear, they left the mansion and gradually made their way to the blacksmith's shop, William closing and locking both doors safely behind them. "The blacksmith is officially closed for business," he announced to no one in particular really. Certainly not to Jack Sparrow who had picked up a blade and was examining it closely. After a minute or so of this, he looked up. His expression was seriously.

"I can't stay here much longer, William. Will you two help me, or not?"

"You came to the right place, pirate," Will said in response, only a _little emphasis placed upon the last word. "Elizabeth and I will help."_

Jack grinned and nodded, both in understanding and in thanks. "Knew I could count on ye, lad," he said resolutely, closing the matter, and placed the sword back down, walking, no, _swaggering_, across the place before turning back to the blacksmith. "Happen to have any food here, eh? I'm famished."

Will seemed to think for a moment, and then proceeded to move to a cupboard Jack had not noticed before, opening it and pulling out an apple, which he promptly tossed to his friend with the injured shoulder. He easily caught it with his right and took a big bite. "It's all I have. Don't usually eat in here, go to the tavern down the road when I get hungry in the main."

"It's fine," Jack assured around a mouthful of apple, and made an assuring gesture with his right hand to go along with his words, although that motion did appear just a wee bit off because of the apple still held in it. If he had been able to without causing himself needless pain and discomfort, he would have used his left hand instead, but under the current circumstances, he deemed it best not to.

Within the hour, Jack had some bread, meat, and medium-sized bottle of rum. He could look very pathetic when the wanted to, and Will _was a good person._


	7. Back to the Island

A/N: Finally, I have the latest up! Here's a little example of dear Jill's insanity, ladies and gents! Short, true, but madness galore!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dark out, early night, or late evening, depending on how one looked at it, and the moon shone down upon the two pirates ships sailing side by side, the _Black Pearl and __Crimson Star, with a ghostly pale light. They were both eerily silent, except for the constant crashes and muffled screams and curses coming from the captain's cabin on the __Black Pearl. The entirety of the latter ship's crew was dead-afraid of even approaching that particular part of the boat, or even that boat itself, so it was only with a look of utmost dread that Jacob continued to navigate it up on the quarter deck, cringing every time he heard a collision or yell._

Inside that cabin, Jill was throwing around and every object light enough to be thrown, and kicking and shoving any object too heavy to be with a passion, crying out in rage all the while. She'd turned the whole place upside-down for a week, over and over and over again, and what did she have to show for it? Bedcovers strewn around the floor, along with shards of wood and trinkets, the mattress ripped up to shreds. She'd questioned Jack's crew through and through personally, administered the bloody torture personally. Absolutely nothing had been found. Jack's compass was still nowhere to be found, and neither was anything of importance, such as perhaps anything that would point her to Isla de Muerta or perhaps a map to some other treasure island, although she wanted this _particular one most of all. There was gold and loot on the ship, true, but hardly an excess, and nothing compared to that Aztec gold._

Jill glared fiercely at all she had found in Jack's quarters: two or three changes of clothes, some spare bullets, and, simply put, a bunch more useless junk. Gritting her teeth together so hard her jaw ached, the female Sparrow bent over, picked up a small wooden replica of a pirate ship, and threw it hard against the door, kicking it with all her might as it bounced right back. It flew off somewhere to her right, battered and broken with the mast snapped in two.

"Just. **PERFECT!**" she screamed, grabbing her hair and pulling at if out of severe frustration. Being that it was down, this was very simple to do, but did not really abate her anger in the least. Still very on edge, she kicked the cabin wall with all of her strength, muttering a curse under her breath at the pain this caused. "And now, you're bloody **DEAD**, aren't ya, Jack? Bloody, **JACK**! Bloody, **BROTHER**! Where did you **PUT** it? Bloody '**ELL**!"

Walking out of the doorway into the next room of the exceptionally large cabin, she turned back to the bed, kicking it as hard as she could as well, swearing in pain, until finally storming from the cabin in its entirety, coming out the door and subsequently climbing the stairs up to the quarter-deck absentmindedly, not really noticing what she was doing until she came face to face with Jacob, freezing him fully. She must have glared at him for at least a full minute before turning and marching down the stairs again. He gasped and jerked the wheel sharply to the right the moment he realized how far the ship had drifted from its course during the span of that minute. Jill would kill him if she noticed. Literally.

If that compass was anywhere, Jill mused to herself, then it had to still be on her dear brother. She must have missed something the last time she'd searched him. That compass was either still on him, or the secret of the Isla de Muerta had died with him, and that was not something Jill was willing to accept. That was _her island by rights, and she would not let his death ruin it!_

The _Black Pearl as good as shook as the pirate captain made her way to the ratlines and began her climb up. Everyone was watching her, even from the neighboring ship. They all pretended as if they were going about their regular duties, of course; heads were turned away. But all eyes followed her up._

"A'right you bunch o' mangy swine!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping the ropes with one hand while her raven hair billowed this way and that. It was a clear night, clear, but a bit windy. Every single person on both ships both saw and heard her perfectly. "Ye bloody morons turns this ship back 'round and take us back to tha' island we left dear Jack on! Ye do 'at bloody now, or I'm gonna feed you all to the sharks meself!" Her orders were passed on quickly to those few who for some reason had been below-deck or for some reason had not fully gotten the full gist of them, and were hurried to be followed out in 5 seconds flat. Not fast enough. Taking out her pistol, Jill slid down a rope hanging across, and shot the first one of her men that she saw. He keeled over, dead.

Jill landed on deck, putting her pistol back in its proper place. "Well, what're ye all starin' at?" she demanded. "Someone go and clean that up!"

And with that, she took hold of yet another rope and swung over to her own ship, the _Crimson Star, and calmly made her way into her own cabin, leaving the men on the __Black Pearl to throw Jacob's body overboard, clean up the blood, and take over the wheel._

No, Captain Jill Sparrow's crew would never mutiny and strand her upon some lonely isle. They were all too terrified of her to even think it.


	8. The Plan

A/N: Wow…. How long has it been since I've UPDATED? If I ever had any reviewers, I think you're all gone now, but just in case you aren't, here's the next chappie! Really hope it's enjoyable and makes up for the long wait!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Elizabeth kept her cloak wrapped tightly about herself as she made her steady way to the blacksmith shop that her husband now owned. Five months ago, the old Master had passed away from drink, and his apprentice, Will, had inherited it. Very convenient for the, now.

Taking a wary glance around, making sure that no one was near, she rapped hard on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside called.

"It's Elizabeth. Will, let me in!" She could hear the wooden bar being lifted from the door right before it swung open. She quickly walked in, Will shutting the door behind her, and made her way down the ramp to the floor. To her right was Jack, reclining back in a chair, but in such a way that his shoulder was not strained. He nodded at her. "How nice to see you again, darling." He did not appear at all happy.

Elizabeth turned to her husband, who had just hopped down to the ground, completely bypassing the ramp, gave him a quick kiss, and turned right back to jack, unfastening her cloak. "Has your wound been looked at, Jack? Bandages changed?" That woman wasted no time.

"You don't have to do that quite so much, lass." Really, she didn't. He'd had injuries of the same severity before, ones even worse.

"Would you rather it never heal?" she demanded.

"It's _fine, luv!" he exclaimed, and stood, moving his left arm around in example. Nevertheless, he could not hide a small cringe of pain._

"Fine, is it?"

"We'll check on his wound after we discuss the plan," Will interrupted, breaking the two of them up.

"And what _is this grand plan, Will?" Jack asked, sitting back down with a flourish. _

Elizabeth let out a deep breath, her cloak hanging over one arm, and moved towards the pirate along with Will. "Well, I've informed them all that Will and I have decided to go on a holiday, in the country, that we left tonight. My maid is to… to take care of the baby, until my father returns. He will find a temporary nurse for her, though he will be furious that we left on such short notice and without telling him exactly _where_. All that is left is…"

"To commandeer one of those wonderful ships in the harbor," Jack finished, his old cocky attitude coming back in full force. Had it ever really left, though?

"Security has improved since you were last here, Jack," Will informed.

"Not by much," Jack countered, remembering just how easily he'd been able to sneak in… wounded and all.

"We could probably steal one right now," Elizabeth said, "But why not just rent one-"

"Because, darling," Jack interrupted, "if you've already left to the country, how do you expect to _rent_ a vessel, and we do not steal. We commandeer."

"But we do not have to steal anything! We could simply-"

"Simple what, luv?" he asked calmly, taking a sip from the bottle of rum in his hand, but was forced to tilt the bottle all the way back only to receive a few drops. He was out. Frowning, he put it down on the floor, flinching as the act of this caused his shoulder to burn.

"_The Defender!" Will suddenly let out. Both looked at him, Elizabeth more in dismay._

"_The Defender… Will, that's suicide! It's the newest of the fleet, fastest and strongest! It's too heavily guarded."_

Grinning, Jack leaned forward, doing it very carefully. "Then perhaps we should plan this very carefully, eh? After all, the King's men aren't always the best of guards in the dead of night, 'specially when there are other matters at hand, savvy?"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, her tone instinctively lowered.

"Here we go," Will muttered to himself, but even he was paying close attention. Whatever the pirate was planning, it was most likely something of some brilliance, though neither he nor his wife would ever admit it.


End file.
